A Touch Never Felt
by Jack-Sparrow-Lover
Summary: CH. 4 UP! My name is Ancalimë & I am a maiden who lived in Rohan during the War of the Ring. I never fit in and always wondered about who I really was. With the help of a certain elf prince, it all became clear. Rated R to be safe...
1. Prologue

A Touch Never Felt  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own anything you don't recognize, so don't sue me. That would be really dire...Hehee.  
  
Important~ NO FLAMES PERMITTED! You have been warned...  
  
Chapter 1~ Prologue  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror, confusion visibly seen in my eyes. My appearance confuses me and I cannot stand it. My straight brown hair reaches down to my waist and my eyes are a light violet. I know...violet. I never understood it either. Everyone always teased me about it. My gown is a beautiful navy blue with gold trim to match my hair. I always kept my hair down to hide my ears. I hated them so much. They were too different from everyone else's, for mine are pointed. I didn't look like the other maidens.  
  
I lived in Rohan...Edoras to be precise. Éomer took me in after I was found wandering the plains. I really love him. He's like the older brother I never had. Well...I knew I had one, but I never met him. I was separated from my family long ago, so I didn't really know them. Éomer's sister, Eowyn, helped with my upbringing. I look up to her so much. She had such spirit and she taught me how to live fairly well. I was thirty years old when something extraordinary happened to me, though I remained looking twenty.  
  
The one good thing in Rohan was Ronin (A/N: pronounced row-nin). He was the best-looking man I'd ever known. He made me feel wanted and loved...something I didn't feel very often back then. I fell in love with him the first time our eyes met. He was one of the Rohirrim, so I didn't see him often. However, when I did, it was the most incredible feeling.  
  
My best friend was Amalthia. (A/N: pronounced am-ah-l-thi-ah) She was the only person I had ever told about this adventure, until now. I wish she was here to hear it again, for she loved it when I told this story. It was about a year ago...my journey...and a touch never felt...  
  
Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ancalimë (A/N: pronounced an- cal-ee-may).  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: I know...short chapter. I haven't written a short chapter like this in so long. Confusing isn't it...the whole Ancalimë not knowing who she really is, though I'm sure you people know already. Hee. It might be a Mary-Sue, though I can't be sure of that right now, for I only started writing this. I'm going to try and make it not a Mary-Sue if I can. If you despise those, I apologize. 


	2. The Three Hunters

A Touch Never Felt  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own anything you don't recognize, so don't sue me. That would be really dire...Hehee.  
  
Important~ NO FLAMES PERMITTED! You have been warned...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWS! I'M VERY HAPPY YOU'RE ENJOYING IT! I normally don't acknowledge you all, but I feel like doing it now. *smiles*  
  
~SnakeCharmerArie: Thank you very much for the compliment. I was hoping it would grab attention with a short chapter. I'll talk to ya later, melonin.  
  
~Greeneyes616: I know...purple eyes rule!  
  
~caitlin: I'm glad you liked this one...though you like anything I write. *smirks* I think I shall dance like a hobbit again for laughs...*singing* "Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry...  
  
~sweetazzzhoney: I'm also hoping I can make a good plot unfold from this. If I need help, I will be sure to take you up on helping me. Thank you!  
  
~NadaZimri: I know...I know the last one was short, but I hope this one was long enough. *winks* The first one was an intro to the story...now the plot will begin to unfold.  
  
~laegoleaf, Ellen: Hope you like what's to come. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
~Amanda: Taking time from school to read my fics...*wipes a tear* That's so beautiful. Thank you. *bows theatrically* Hehee. I'll update my other stuff when I get a chance, no worries. :)  
  
~Akai-Sakura: I sent you an e-mail with the same message. Here's the author's note I promised. I apologize for as you put it..."stealing the name of the First Ruling Queen of Númenor." I went to an Elvish Translator and got that name. I'm still going to use it, for I find it beautiful. If that fact about the Queen was in one of the books, I must have missed it...and I haven't finished The Simarillion yet (hope I spelled that right). I also placed the elf in Rohan b/c she was only a child when she was found. Do you honestly think that Éomer would be cruel to her? Plus, I wanted to write something that I haven't seen on fanfiction.net yet. She doesn't even know she's an elf...and he's hiding that from her. She's never even SEEN one. About her name again, that was what her parents named her...and they will be revealed later in the plot...as well as her brother. You never know who could use the "outdated language". She could have just been named after the Queen. I'll put an author's note at the end of the next chapter to clarify that. I'm a hard-core Tolkien fan, but I'm NOT Tolkien...and this IS fanfiction. There's no rule that says I can't use one of the old names, for many people on this site do. I have quite a few friends who know Tolkien well. They're the ones who got me into it. The first chapter was only a little introduction to the story...so readers will know what's to come. Plus, I have to hide some things to make this story surprising.  
  
~Anyway, I thank most of you dearly.  
  
Sincerely, Jack-Sparrow-Lover  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Chapter 2~ The Three Hunters  
  
I walked down the halls and entered the throne room. King Théoden sat there in his disgraceful form. And he called himself a king? That slime- ball Gríma Wormtongue told him what to do...and he listened. Eowyn and Éomer stood before the king, saying something about his son, Théodred.  
  
"Your son is badly wounded, my lord," Eowyn said sadly.  
  
"He was ambushed by orcs," Éomer interrupted, "If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force." King Théoden just sat there, his face emotionless. "That is a lie!" a creepy voice said from the shadows. My eyes darted over to a small hallway and saw Gríma emerge. This man repulsed me. His hair was dark and grimy, his eyes a glazed blue, and he didn't seem to have eyebrows. He slowly made his way over to the king and knelt down beside him as he said, "Saruman the White as ever been our friend and ally." Théoden mumbled something, but no one could make it out. "Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked, unchallenged...killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman," Éomer said as he dropped an orc helmet at the king's feet.  
  
"Éomer, what's going on?" I asked as I stepped up next to him. He didn't answer me. He usually had the tendency to leave me out of the loop. "Éomer?" I asked again. I soon felt his hand grip my shoulder roughly. I cringed slightly at the pain, but kept a straight face. When I looked up at him, his eyes had become stern. That was always my cue to back off. I took a few steps back, but listened intensely. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" Wormtongue asked him, "Can you not see your uncle is wearied by your malcontent...your war-mongering?"  
  
"War-mongering?" he asked angrily. I suddenly backed away farther. Things could have gotten extremely ugly. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Gríma? When all the men are dead you will take your share of the treasure?" Éomer asked as he pushed Gríma against a pillar. I watched them carefully and noticed that the slime-ball's eyes were looking past me...and at Eowyn. "Gross," I muttered. It was absolutely horrifying to think that Gríma Wormtongue had a thing for Eowyn. I shuddered at the thought and moved into the shadows of the room. "Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps," Éomer sad as he jerked Gríma's gaze back to his own by grabbing his chin. He looked uncomfortable until his thugs grabbed Éomer and pulled away. "You see much Éomer, Son of Éomund...too much."  
  
As the thugs punched him in the stomach, I felt angry. This man had taken me in...been like an older brother. I cared for him too much to let this happen. I found myself running in front of Gríma and pushing him back against the pillar. "Leave him alone!" I yelled.  
  
"Such harsh words," the jerk replied as he reached his hand out and touched my hair, "From such a beautiful mouth." I immediately smacked his hand away and backed up. "You touch me again, and I swear on my deathbed I will murder you!"  
  
"Ah!" I heard Éomer shout in pain. The men were injuring him. When I turned to face him, he was starting to be dragged back. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan. Under pain of death!" Gríma directed at Éomer.  
  
"You have no authority here!" he shouted back as he struggled to free himself, "Your orders mean nothing!"  
  
"But this order does not come from me. It comes from the king." I couldn't believe it to be true. The king would never do that. "It's a lie!" I shouted.  
  
"No, my Lady...it is not a lie," Gríma said as he pulled out a parchment and held it to Éomer's gaze, "He signed it this morning." Éomer continued to yell as he was dragged out of the throne room. I watched him until he was out of sight. A silent cry escaped my lips. Why did they have to take him away? I then felt a hand on my shoulder. My gaze shifted to the hand and I looked up to see Gríma staring down at me. "You must feel bad now. Come with me and I will get you something to ease the pain."  
  
"Get off!" I yelled as I pushed his arm away and took three large steps back, "You planned for Éomer to be taken away! One day soon, you will pay dearly for this act!" With that, I stormed out of the room and down the many halls. I opened the door to my bedroom and slammed it forcefully behind me.  
  
"This is totally immoral," I mumbled as I went through my wooden dresser and pulled out a dark violet riding dress (A/N: Like what Eowyn wears when she's talking to Aragorn before they leave Edoras). I quickly changed into it and opened a wooden chest in the corner of my room. I pulled out my sword and looked at it. It was covered in dust. I blew the dust away and brushed off the rest, admiring the blade. Eowyn had given it to me, but I had never learned how to use it. "Oh well," I muttered angrily as I grabbed a small pack and filled it with some food and water.  
  
As I opened my door, I came face to face with Amalthia. Her long golden hair was pulled up in a bun and her vibrant green eyes studied me carefully. "Where do you think you're off to?" she asked as she glanced at the pack and sword.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" I asked, anger beginning to rise within my soul.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Éomer was banished this morning. He's gone with the Rohirrim."  
  
"And what does that have to do with you?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm going to find him. Plus, I'll get to see Ronin if I do."  
  
"Ancalimë, do you know how dangerous the plains of Rohan are? Orcs are swarming and you definitely don't want to be caught by one of them."  
  
"I don't care...I can fight back."  
  
"You don't even know how to use a sword!" I roughly dropped my things and pushed Amalthia against a wall. Her eyes were suddenly filled with fear. "I can handle myself. I may not know how to use a sword, but I can run pretty quickly and I'm damn strong."  
  
"I...I know," she stuttered, "Now could you please release me?" I pushed her against the wall again and then picked up my belongings. "I'll see you in a couple days," were the last words I would say to her for a while. To tell the honest truth, I had no idea how long I would be gone.  
  
I made my way to the stables and went to one of the stalls in the back. There he was...my horse. I had named him Aldris and had received him from King Théoden as a gift. "How are you, boy?" I asked him as I stroked his silky white mane and velvet black face. He was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen, and I'm sure he knew it too. A black horse with a white mane. "Wanna go for a ride?" I asked in a soft voice as I grabbed his saddle and placed it on his back. He whinnied happily and I kissed the top of his head.  
  
I then hooked my pack and sword to his side before mounting him. I grabbed the reigns and reared him up so he could jump over the rope that held him in. He made it safely and we darted out of the stables at lightning speed. The men all had their eyes on us as we left and ran out the gates. I may not have been the best fighter, but I was a skilled horse-back rider.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I had no idea how long I been gone. I had been riding for days...at least it had felt like it. I had only seen one nightfall, but it felt like I had seen so many more than that. I rode slowly through the Gap of Rohan. Everything had gone quiet, and it was a little too quiet for my liking.  
  
Many questions soared through my head. What had become of Ronin and Éomer? What would they say when they saw me? What would I do? Would I run into danger?  
  
Suddenly, I heard hundreds of horses galloping in my direction. There were some large boulders in the far distance. I had to admit, my eyesight was remarkable. I was able to see farther than any man. I rode Aldris swiftly past the rocks and beyond some large hills. I had to keep a good distance before seeing the Rohirrim again. We were soon so far away that no man could visibly spot us. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" I heard someone shout. The galloping soon stopped and I knew something had happened.  
  
I quickly kicked Aldris in his side and sped back to where I had come from. When I reached the top of the hill closest to where the shout came from, I could see the Rohirrim clearly. There were also three beings in the middle of their circle. To my own surprise, I could understand what they were saying. Éomer was the first to speak. "What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"  
  
"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give ya mine," the short man said. I watched as Éomer handed his staff to another man and dismounted his horse. A dark-haired man placed his hand on the short one's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Éomer said.  
  
"You would die before your stroke fell!" a tall man with long blonde hair said as he notched an arrow and pointed it in Éomer's face with lightning fast reflexes. I couldn't believe how quickly he had pulled a stunt like that, but before I could think another thought, every Rohirrim had their spears pointed at him. "This is gonna be trouble," I mumbled to myself as I reared up Aldris, making him whinny powerfully. Soon enough, everyone's eyes turned to me. "Who are you?" Éomer shouted. I immediately laughed and rode up to the Rohirrim. Their eyes all widened at the sight of me as I dismounted Aldris and pushed through to the center of the circle. "Ancalimë, what are you doing here?" Éomer asked.  
  
"I've been looking for you guys, what did you think I was doing?" I asked, crossing my arms. I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind and lips on my cheek. When I turned my head, my eyes met a familiar pair of sky blue eyes. "Hello, Ronin," I said just above a whisper as I maneuvered from his grasp and smiled. His long dark hair was hidden under his helmet, but he still looked as sweet as he normally did. "You should be in Edoras. Does anyone know you left?"  
  
"Only Amalthia knows...don't worry," I said with another famous smile. My attention then turned to the three strangers I was standing next to. One of them was short and had a thick red beard. He wore a helmet and held an axe firmly in his hand. I then glanced up and saw a rugged man with shoulder- length dark hair and a stubble beard. His grey eyes looked at me questioningly, but I ignored it. When my violet eyes moved to the blonde man I had seen with the bow and arrow, I stared aimlessly into his eyes. They were the bluest I had ever seen. They were deep and full of confusion. "What's the matter?" I asked him. He said nothing.  
  
I then turned back to Éomer and put my hands on my hips. "Why are you giving these two men and this dwarf such a problem?" I asked.  
  
"Two men?" a voice said. I turned around and saw the blonde staring at me, fury building inside him. "Yes, two men...what did you think I said?" I asked gently.  
  
"I'm not a man. I'm an elf!" he said, gesturing to his ears. For some reason, my eyes didn't notice his ears while he was pointing at them. I just continued to argue. "Elves do not exist, so I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
"What do you mean, they don't exist?" the dark-haired man said.  
  
"Just what I said-" I was cut off when I felt a pair of strong arms turn me back to face the blonde. He was much stronger than he looked. I began to struggle, yet his grip was too tight. It was even beginning to hurt. "Unhand me," I said calmly, knowing I couldn't fight him.  
  
"Do you even look at yourself in the mirror, my Lady?" he said. To my astonishment, he was staying calm when he spoke to me. "Yes, everyday," I replied.  
  
"Did you ever notice-"  
  
"Speak another word and I'll have my men kill you!" Éomer interrupted. I was immediately pulled away from the blonde and found myself in Ronin's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stayed as close to him as possible. He held me securely and rubbed my back soothingly. "Don't you ever touch her again," he said protectively.  
  
"We mean no harm to Rohan," the dark-haired man interrupted, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, Son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan...and of Théoden, your king."  
  
"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe...not even his own kin," Éomer said gently as he took off his helmet. The spears were then withdrawn and I gazed upon the strangers as Éomer spoke. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."  
  
"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."  
  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."  
  
"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked frantically.  
  
"They would be small...only children to your eyes," Aragorn stated to Éomer.  
  
"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burnt them," Éomer replied sadly as he gestured toward the large tower of smoke in the far hills. My eyes began to water. The idea of someone losing a good friend made me sad, for I had never known my family. I quickly wiped away the forming tears and watched as Legolas placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder out of grief. "I'm sorry," Éomer said as he turned and called out, "Hasufel! Arod!" Just then, two horses, one brown and one white came into the center of the circle. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."  
  
I carefully eyed Éomer with a questioning look. He knew that I was wondering about his kind actions to strangers in the Riddermark. Just then, Éomer mounted his horse and placed his helmet upon his head. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," he said as he turned to the riders, "We ride north!" Ronin gave me a kiss on the corner of the mouth and stroked my cheek. "Return to Edoras where it is safe," he whispered as he leapt up onto his horse and followed the Rohirrim north.  
  
My eyes watched him fade into the distance and I then felt three pairs of eyes upon me. When I turned, the three strangers all looked at me. I bowed my head to them and then mounted Aldris. "Come, my friend...let's go home," I whispered as I made him rear up and begin a gallop back toward Edoras. When I was farther away, I glanced back and saw Legolas staring at me with wide eyes. They pierced my soul and sent shivers down my spine, so I turned and looked back ahead. 


	3. Théoden’s Decision

A Touch Never Felt  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own anything you don't recognize, so don't sue me. That would be really dire...Hehee.  
  
Important~ NO FLAMES PERMITTED! You have been warned...  
  
Chapter 3~ Théoden's Decision  
  
I arrived home soon enough. It had felt faster than my journey to find the Rohirrim. It took me over a day to get there, but it wasn't that horrible. I had run into no danger whatsoever. It was scary, since the plains of Rohan were supposedly full of danger. Sure, I had gotten lost once on the way back, but when I saw Edoras come into view, I knew everything would be okay.  
  
I rode Aldris through the gates and to the stables as quickly as I could. As soon as I made it inside, I rode him to his stall and dismounted him. I led him into his stall and removed his bridle and saddle, placing them on a rack. I then began to stroke his soft mane and smiled at him. "Thank you, boy. You've done so much for me." He neighed softly and nodded his head. "Was Legolas telling the truth about elves being real?" Aldris snorted. "Yeah, I don't know if I believe him. I'm not ever going to see him again, so it doesn't matter." I picked up my belongings and then started to walk out.  
  
I slowly strolled up the hill toward the Golden Hall. My legs ached from riding for days and I couldn't even feel my behind anymore. My feet had also gone numb and I couldn't tell if I was walking or floating on air. I felt as if the air had been drained from me, but I still had enough energy to keep moving.  
  
I made my way up the stairs and pushed open the doors to the throne room. What I saw made my mouth drop wide open. King Théoden looked like he was suffering. A man dressed in white stood before him. He held a white staff and seemed to have an incredible force surrounding him. I quickly ran forward to get a good look at what was happening. "If I go, Théoden dies!" the king said. His voice had changed though. It was more evil than I had ever heard.  
  
When I tried to run to him, my arms were grabbed and I found myself in a pair of stronger arms. My back was pressed against a man's chest, but I knew exactly who it was when I looked at the arms that held me. I glanced up and saw the same pair of deep blue eyes I had seen a day or so earlier. It was Legolas...the "elf". I kept trying to move out of his grasp, but no avail. He was too physically powerful for me to handle.  
  
I glanced around and saw that Gríma was lying on the ground being terrorized by Gimli and Aragorn was holding onto Eowyn. She seemed to want to reach Théoden too. I finally got a fair look at the man who was still speaking to the king. He had shoulder-length white hair and a beard. "You did not kill me...you will not kill him," the man said as he drove his staff toward Théoden again. The king was obviously in pain and cringed.  
  
Suddenly, the man drove his staff forward again and Théoden fell back against his throne and screamed. He then began to slump over and Eowyn ran forward to catch him. I stood there silently. Sure, I kept wiggling to try and escape the "elf's" grasp, but it didn't do me any good. I looked up at him and he had a stern look on his face. It was somewhat terrifying, yet I wasn't scared. I took another look back at Théoden and my mouth gaped at the sight. He no longer looked like the old man, but young. His hair had turned back to its blonde color and his beard was short and clean cut. I was in awe. Eowyn was kneeling before him, her eyes watering. "I know your face," he said in almost a whisper, yet I heard him, "Eowyn...Eowyn." She cupped his face with her hands and smiled. When the king looked up, he saw the white man who had saved his life. "Gandalf?" he asked.  
  
"Breathe the free air again, my friend," he replied. Wait, Gandalf? As in Gandalf the Grey, the wizard? But...he was white now? I looked at the wizard with a bewildered look and then turned my attention back to King Théoden. He slowly staggered to his feet and looked around his throne room. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he said softly.  
  
"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped your sword," Gandalf stated. Gamling, one of the soldiers, came forward carrying the king's sword. He held it before him and everyone watched as Théoden unsheathed it slowly and held it before his own eyes. I felt a single tear fall from my eyes, but I quickly masked my emotions. I was always told that I was fabulous at hiding how I feel. Even Ronin found it difficult to know when I wanted a kiss from him, or when I just needed a hug. I loved him so much.  
  
I then realized that I was still being held captive by Legolas' vice grip. I struggled again, but he still refused to release me. That was it. It had been a few minutes and he still wouldn't liberate me from his hold. I quickly stepped on his foot and moved to elbow him in the stomach. Unfortunately, he had anticipated my move and caught my elbow with his hand. "Damn," I muttered under my breath. I knew he was smiling at his victory. He didn't know this, but he was the only person to ever stop a hit from me. That was puzzling. No one could EVER stop me before...why now...why him? I then whipped my body around within his grasp so I faced him. "Unhand me," I whispered, "Now..." He simply bowed his head and let go. I brushed myself off and glared at him. "You could have just let me go before," I said.  
  
"You didn't ask me to. If that's what you wanted, I would have complied," the "elf" said with a slight smile, though he hid his expression quickly. He was able to pull that trick as well as I could. That sent a shiver though my entire spine. I had never met anyone who could do that.  
  
My eyes then caught hold of the king. I followed his gaze and saw that he was glaring daggers at Gríma. Two soldiers picked up the slime ball and dragged him out of the throne room. He was struggling, but it did no good. Everyone ran out after them and I made it just in time to see him be thrown down the stairs. I cringed slightly, knowing that it was a painful fall. I had taken that same fall once before. I'm surprised he didn't break something. His lip had been split, but nothing more. King Théoden slowly made his way down the steps, holding his sword. "I've only ever served you, my Lord," Gríma said terrified.  
  
"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden said angrily.  
  
"Send me not from your side," Gríma begged. I watched as the king lifted his sword as if to strike down upon the traitor. I smiled at the thought of Gríma being killed. This man had been so cruel and devious that he became a nuisance. The king's blade swept through the air at a violent speed, its steel glowing brightly in the rays of sunlight shining down on us. A smile graced my lips until I saw Aragorn run forward and catch the sword before it hit Gríma. "No, my Lord! No, my Lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Was this man crazy? He would let Gríma Wormtongue leave peacefully? My smile faded and turned into a glare as the ranger tried to help the slime ball stand. Gríma spit on Aragorn's hand and darted away as fast as he could. "Get out of my way!" he shouted as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn shouted. As Wormtongue rode his black horse out the gates of Edoras, everyone kneeled before the king. I bowed my head and then looked at Eowyn. She stood next to me and smiled reassuringly. I suddenly felt a chill course through my body when I looked at Théoden again. He turned and faced us. "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
We slowly walked down a hill toward Théodred's tomb. I had changed into a black dress that had flowing sleeves and a gold trim around the square neckline. I walked beside Aragorn quietly and kept my eyes on the ground. I held back my tears as we reached the tomb. Théodred's lifeless body was then carried toward the door of the stone tomb that was built into a small hill. The hill was covered in a white flower called the Simbelmynë.  
  
Eowyn began singing some song that I could barely understand:  
  
"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
  
giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende  
  
on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
  
his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.  
  
Bealo...  
('An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
  
in Meduseld that he is no more,  
  
to his lord dearest and kinsmen most belover.  
  
'An evil death...)  
  
She was struggling to sing clearly through her tears and it made my heart sink. When my eyes gazed upon Théodred, I froze. He was extremely pale and there was no more life present in his body. He had been such a kind soul and always made me laugh when I was younger. Tears formed in my eyes. I could no longer mask my emotions. I suddenly felt a hand on my bare shoulder. When I looked up, a tear streamed down my face as I looked upon Legolas. "I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered.  
  
"Thank you," I choked out. Warm tears were flowing freely down my face. I stared aimlessly up at Legolas and then looked at the ground. I felt my chin being lifted back up and my gaze was suddenly upon his face again. He lifted a finger and wiped the tears away from my face as Eowyn continued her song of sorrow. I immediately turned my head away and watched as Théodred was placed into his tomb before walking away from the funeral unnoticed.  
  
I changed into a long navy blue dress and stood in my room, staring aimlessly out the window and a soft wind blew by. It was so soothing to be home again...though something felt as if it was missing. I always felt like that. My cheeks were stained from freshly fallen tears. I had been crying more and more each minute. My gaze was suddenly drawn down to Théodred's tomb once again. I could see the king and the White Wizard standing there silently grieving.  
  
Théoden lifted a white flower into the air and then released it from his hand. It spiraled to the ground and lay amongst the other flowers. "Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers," Théoden said as he looked at Gandalf, "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."  
  
"Théodred's death was not of your making," the wizard said gently.  
  
"No parent should have to bury their child." Théoden knelt down on the ground and covered his face with his hands. It was difficult for him. He had lost a son and did nothing to try and stop it, though it was not his fault that Saruman had possessed him. It was no one's fault. "He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers," Gandalf whispered, "Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu (Be-thou well. Go- thou, Théodred, go-thou)." The wizard turned back and looked at Edoras. I could see him clearly looking up at me with a puzzled look on his face. I reluctantly closed the wooden doors on my window and locked them, not knowing what could be the problem.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I strolled down the stairs slowly, listening to the soft rustle my dress made on the steps. It was actually the only sound I could here through the stone hallways. I had been accustomed to the Golden Hall's sounds, but this was far too quiet for my liking. As I made my way to the throne room, I heard Eowyn speaking. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."  
  
"Where's mama?" I heard a young girl ask. I quickly ran into the room, but stayed in the shadows to avoid being seen. I saw Théoden sitting on his throne with Gandalf sitting beside him. Eowyn stood at a wooden table with two children. They all looked frightened. "What happened?" I mumbled to myself. I then turned my attention to another table and saw Aragorn sitting there smoking a pipe. Gimli was eating a meal across from him and Legolas was leaning against a pillar behind the ranger with his arms crossed. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf said as he placed a hand on Théoden's chair. The king eyed it warily as the wizard continued to speak. I knew why he was scared...Gríma used to place his hand there and take advantage of him. "You must fight," the wizard said.  
  
"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," the Aragorn interrupted.  
  
"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us," Théoden said as he stood up and walked in front of the ranger.  
  
"Éomer CAN help us!" I shouted as I stepped out of the shadows, my fists clenched firmly at my sides, "He would never let us die."  
  
"You can't be sure of that," the king said.  
  
"He and Ronin would never let anything happen."  
  
"FORGET RONIN!" Eowyn shouted.  
  
"It's not that simple, Eowyn," I said calmly, "He cares for me...and he cares for his country. Nothing bad will happen to us."  
  
"Ronin is not coming back for you!" she yelled.  
  
"I saw him...and he kissed my cheek. He still loves me!"  
  
"He loves being away from you...that's what he loves. He loves his job." I stared at Eowyn with wide eyes. She had never spoken to me in such a harsh tone. She had always been so kind to me, but she was different now. "You know what, Eowyn?"  
  
"What?" she asked, her voice still tainted from her vile attitude.  
  
"I think you're jealous of me. You may have brought me up well, but you've never even been in love, so you wouldn't understand it. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you understand it well enough to-"  
  
"ENOUGH, both of you!" Théoden shouted as he looked at both of us. I immediately clenched my fists harder, but relaxed them for I could not raise my voice to my King. He glared at me silently and then looked at Aragorn. "I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."  
  
"Open war is upon you...whether you would risk it or not," the ranger said as he took his pipe out of his mouth. My eyes widened as Théoden took a step toward where Aragorn sat. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." For some bizarre reason, my attention had been drawn to Legolas. He stood still, his arms now hanging by his sides, his body tense. I knew this was trouble. If the king made one wrong move, that "elf" would pounce on him and kill if necessary to protect his friend. "Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"We leave for Helms Deep," Théoden said as he turned his head and faced the wizard, "We depart in the morning." 


	4. Elven Ears

**A Touch Never Felt**

**Disclaimer** I do not own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own anything you don't recognize, so don't sue me. That would be really dire…Hehee.

Important NO FLAMES PERMITTED! You have been warned…

**Author's Note:** Well…here's an update to the story. Eh heh. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Elven Ears?**

I watched as King Théoden left the room, Éowyn walking swiftly behind him with the children at her side. I then looked down at my feet. Maybe Éowyn was right about Ronin. Maybe he did love his job more than me…no…that couldn't be true. When I snapped back to reality, I noticed that Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were all staring at me. "What?" I asked harshly. They just shook their heads. What was with these people? All they did was stare silently and give me questioning looks. I always hated when people did that.

"If you guys are just going to stare, I'll just leave," I said as I turned on my heel and strode out of the room. I made my way slowly down the dark hallway. It was lit by dim torches, but I could see rather clearly. It felt so cold…being surrounded by the same stone that had always contained me. I felt trapped within these walls, though I came and went as I saw fit. I walked over to a wall and placed my palm against it. It was like I could feel the souls of others all around me…watching my every move.

I gently walked up the stone steps and down the hall to my room. I guess this was it. I'd be leaving tomorrow, never certain if I would return again. As I opened the door, I felt eyes on me and looked around. Surprisingly, there was no one there…yet I could feel the presence of another. That was one of the many things I hated about being a slightly different woman. Everything had gotten so complicated once I reached age thirty.

I shrugged and walked into my chamber, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I stared at the door and abruptly leaned against it and burst into silent cries. I didn't even know why I was crying. "Are you feeling well?" I turned around to face my bed and saw a shadowy figure lingering in the darkness. I couldn't see who it was, but they were sitting on _my bed_! No one sat there but me…considering this was a male I was speaking to! I instantly dove forward and knocked whoever it was onto their back, causing them to lie beneath me.

"Who are you?" I asked as I gripped their wrists firmly and pinned them to the stranger's side. A strong wind suddenly blew open my window and a gentle moonlight caressed the invader's face. My eyes widened at the sight and I glared down at him, my heart pounding. "Legolas?" I asked.

"Yes, now could you get off me?" I then realized that I was still lying atop him…not where I wanted to be. With a shiver, I jumped off him and walked over to my dresser and lit a candle.

"What are you doing in my room?" I inquired as I walked over to my door and lit the torches on either side of it.

"You seemed angry downstairs, so I came to check up on you."

"Well, I don't need your concern, Master Greenleaf. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." When I turned around, I realized that the "elf" was standing directly in front of me! How did he sneak up on me like that? He caught me off guard!

"Then why were you crying?" he asked. I pushed past him and walked over to my window, sticking my head out into the cool night air.

"I wasn't crying," I said softly.

"But I heard you-"

"I said I _wasn't_ crying!" I shouted as I faced him and crossed my arms. He slowly began walking toward me, the silver moonlight highlighting his features. I have to admit, he was one of my most attractive men I had ever laid my eyes upon…but he was no Ronin. As his blue eyes came into the light, I began to feel uncomfortable. The idea of being locked in a bedroom with a strange man I had only met was not my idea of a good thing. "Stop," I said as I put my hands out to keep Legolas at a distance, "Just leave me alone."

"Why are you so nervous, my Lady? I did not come here with evil intentions."

"Then take your 'pure' intentions and get out of my room!" I shouted as I walked around him and over to my mirror. I slowly began to comb my fingers through my hair and glanced at Legolas, trying to send him the message that I wanted him to leave. I knew he would not touch me, so that was some relief, but I still didn't trust him. It was never easy for me to trust anyone…especially men. The only one I could ever trust was Ronin. He had always been there for me, but now I rarely ever saw him. Yet, our love was strong. There was no way anyone would ever change that.

"Well, I can see you have a lot on your mind, so I'll let you be," Legolas said as he walked toward my bedroom door and unlocked it. I watched him in the mirror silently, thanking everything I had that he was leaving. "Didn't you ever wonder about your ears though?" he asked.

"What?" I said as I turned to face him, but Legolas had departed the room and left my door open a crack. I quickly ran to the door, shutting it fully and locking it before sitting back on my bed. How dare he leave after asking me such a question? Oh well. I would deal with _him_ in the morning.

* * *

As I pulled back the top layer of my hair into a small pony-tail, I stared into the mirror and looked at my ears. What did Legolas mean last night about them? Sure, they were pointed, but who cares anyway? "He's just playing with my head," I mumbled as I adjusted tied the gold string that I wore around my waist over my dark purple gown. I was going to have a _long_ talk with that "elf" when I got a hold of him.

I quickly darted down the stairs and down many corridors until I reached the Great Hall. Théoden, Eowyn, Aragorn, Gimli, and that jerk were all already seated and eating, not even realizing I was missing. Humph. That figures. I regained my composure and walked over to the table, taking the only seat available, which was directly across from Legolas. "Good morning, my dear," Théoden said as he took a sip of his drink and looked at me.

"Fine, I guess," was my reply as I looked around the table, noticing that Gandalf was missing, "But where is Gandalf?"

"He is preparing for an early departure, my Lady," Aragorn said gently. I simply nodded and began eating some eggs quietly, feeling someone's gaze on me. When I looked up, there was Legolas, staring at me like I had done something wrong.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"Have you given any thought to your ears since we spoke?" I cringed at the remembrance of Legolas being in my chambers after dark. It was very inappropriate and completely uncalled for…but he looked so nice in the light. Wait, what am I thinking? This guy is _far_ from what I want in my life. "Well, have you?" he asked again.

"I don't what you're talking about," I replied with a stern face.

"Don't play games with me, my Lady. It's uncalled for."

"Uncalled for…UNCALLED FOR?" I screamed as I slammed my fists on the table, "And you coming into my chambers after dark _wasn't_?!" Gimli's mouth formed a small "o" at my comment.

"I was only trying to be a gentleman."

"Gentlemen do NOT enter a woman's bedroom without permission! You men are so wretched!"

"I'm an ELF, not a man."

"How many times do I have to tell you…elves don't exist?!"

"Okay then, if elves don't exist, then I'm not an elf and you're not an elf; even though elves have pointed ears such as mine and yours. If you choose to believe elves don't exist, then I don't exist and neither do you. Therefore, only reinstating that elves are real both you and I exist, unless of course you think that I don't exist and neither do you. Which would only mean that none of us exist because if I don't exist and you don't exist, Gimli and Aragorn couldn't possibly be real, because they're talking to us. And real people can't talk to nonexistent people. So I don't exist and you don't exist along with the elves, which we are both, by the way, whether you believe it or not. Do you understand?"

"Huh?" I asked. What in all hell are you talking about? You're not making sense."

"You know for a fact that I am. Maybe you should open up those elf ears of yours and listen more carefully," he replied calmly, "You know that what I speak of is true. You ARE an elf. That means you are immortal. What age are you now?"

"Thirty," I said softly.

"Yet you look that of twenty or a little younger. That's not a normal trait. You will live forever unless you die of a broken heart or are slain in battle. That's the only way."

"NO! ELVES DO NOT EXIST YOU IGNORANT JERK!"

"It's not necessary for you to raise your voice to me."

"I can't believe you! Why are you arguing with me about something that isn't true?!"

"I'm not the one yelling, Ancalimë. Therefore, I'm not fighting with you on this matter. You'll have to face this fact about yourself sooner or later. Might as well do it now." I stood up quickly and slammed my hands on the table again. Why was he being so…I don't know…difficult? He couldn't accept the fact that I was right and he was wrong.

"You little-"

"Ancalimë, enough!" Théoden ordered as he stood from his seat and stared at me. When my eyes met his, I suddenly felt a tinge of fear. What was he going to do…lock me up? "Listen, the elf is right about you."

"I can't believe what you're saying, King! You and Èomer both told me that they didn't-"

"We lied to you, but I'm telling you the truth now. Everyone here knows you're of Elven descent. We took you in and loved you so much that we practically made you one of our own. I didn't want you to feel different by knowing the truth."

"And how do you think I feel now that I know?!" I could feel tears pricking my eyes as I spoke loudly. "I refuse to believe this." With that, I stormed from the room. Little did I know that I was being followed by one of my kind.

As I walked into a hallway and rounded a corner, I suddenly felt horrible. What was I doing lashing out like that? That wasn't me. Well…okay maybe it was, but it still didn't feel right for some odd reason. The one thing that angered me the most was that people were lying to me again. First I'm told that I'm a human girl, but now I hear that I'm of a race that doesn't exist. The question is…who's telling me the truth and when was the truth being told? I was beginning to hate myself, for now I was confused even more. Why was I wandering Rohan at a young age? Who _was_ my real family? Did they not want me or something? It was the most unusual thing. I had always felt different, but why did it all have to come into play now?

I stopped walking and leaned back against a cold wall, reveling in the loneliness that surrounded me. That's when I felt most comfort…when I was alone. There had never really been anyone else for me to count on besides Èomer and Amalthia. Now Èomer was banished unjustly and Amalthia…well…she didn't seem to be around anymore. _Sigh_. Life had gotten to be such a royal pain in the behind. "Why me?" I asked quietly.

"Why you what?" I jumped at the voice and then looked to my side to see Legolas, of all people, standing there.

"Never mind," I replied as I began walking away again. His attitude was not the key to happiness, so I didn't want to deal with it.

"Ancalimë, why won't you just listen to me?"

"Because you're a lying, sneaky, ignorant low-life who needs to stay out of my way," I said as I kept walking away. When I felt him grab my arm, I stopped and faced him, anger flashing through my eyes. However, when I looked into his I only saw a soothing expression, not one of anger or dismay. It was amazing how calm this man could stay in a time of such pain, with the war beginning and all. "Let me go," I said softly, hoping he would comply.

"I'm afraid I cannot do so, my Lady. You have so much to learn."

"Learn of what?"

"Of being an elf, of course."

"Legolas, I don't _want_ to know of what is not needed. I'm a mortal girl who just wants to be left alone. Why can't anyone understand that?" I watched as he slowly lifted a hand to my cheek, but when his fingers met my skin, I backed up a step. "Don't touch me."

"I'm not one to harm a lady," he whispered, "I simply want to show you something." With those words, he took a step forward, causing me to back up. What I didn't realize is that I was now backing up towards a corner.

"What would you like to show me?" I asked.

"To show you, I must see your ears."

"You will leave my ears alone and-" I cut myself off as I felt cold stone through the back of my dress. When I glanced around, I realized that the elf had backed me into a corner…the devil. He didn't relent. He simply walked toward me until he was within a foot of me. I could feel his warm breath on my neck, which made my skin crawl, yet soothed my soul. It was very wrong. I watched his out of the corner of my eye as he leaned over one of my shoulders and brought his lips close to my ear. I shivered, but it was not from the cold. It was so much more than that. "W-What are you doing, Legolas?" I asked nervously.

"Just relax, my Lady. This wont hurt at all," he whispered against my ear. I then felt a hand touch my other ear and then a fingertip along the shell of it. Legolas was touching me! GROSS! Yet…it wasn't. I felt so many sensations run through my body all at once that my knees began to feel weak. A soft sigh escaped my lips and I leaned back against the wall. "See how sensitive they are?" he asked.

"Uh huh," was all I could manage as my eyes closed and I reached up grip the front of his tunic. Then it hit me. What the hell was I doing?! Still, this felt so right. Never before had anyone ever stirred these feelings within me. I actually didn't even know I had them until now. "Legolas…"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Get off me!" I screamed as I pushed him away and started wiping my neck and ears as if I was trying to get his breath and touch off me. I gave him a death glare and then straightened out my hair as I walked past him. "I have to prepare to leave now. I suggest you do the same," I said as I left, knowing he heard me with those damn ears of his. As I made my way to my room, I recalled what had just happened. My ears…what I felt…everything…

Was he right about me? _Was_ I an elf?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, I've been having major writer's block with this story. I'll try to write more, but it might not be for a while. Please forgive me for that. Thanks.


End file.
